Clockwork Flesh
by Sendarian Poltergeist
Summary: Draco has an accident towards the end of the war. His father is dead. His mother is gone. The dark side lost. The war has left its ugly mark with every wizard and witch. His life is in ribbons. What could possible bring it together again? Title changed.
1. Healer

Chapter One: Healer

"Sir," a voice said softly. He turned to the noise, fists clenching against the smooth fabric of his slacks. The older man sounded tentative, careful. Nervous. At once, Draco knew what was going to be said. What couldn't be done.

He didn't reply, and the seconds stretched painfully. Draco's face was cool and unconcerned, revealing nothing. Give or take a few seconds, and the healer would start talking. It was always like that. Even now, the response would be the same. Like before. For now, he would enjoy the silence, the new emptiness that surrounded his life.

Now. The healer coughed, moved a few steps away. Draco knew. "Mr. Malfoy, there's nothing I can do. We knew it was possible, probable. It was too strong. This was bound to happen, don't you see?"

"No, I don't see." Draco said coldly. He turned away from the healer, putting his back to the man.

The man sighed, and with a barely concealed smirk he heard the man slap his head, as if that could jolt out the foolishness in his words. There was nothing to be done, however, for the damage had most surely been done.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy… Lord Malfoy?"

"Lord." Draco didn't turn back to face Healer Lavrel. What was the point? The worthless man could speak to his back or not speak at all.

"_Lord_ Malfoy," Lavrel corrected, voice and confidence wavering. "I treated you. It could be a lot worse – if you hadn't apparated directly here, I'm afraid it was very possible you might have lost your hearing as well, or your sense of taste. You had a… sensory overload. Your body couldn't handle the curse."

"Do you think I don't know?" the blonde exclaimed. "Do you think I thought I would come out unscathed? But this…" he trailed off, his outstreached hand falling to his side. "Leave me."

"Sir?" the startled man asked.

"I said, leave. Go!" Draco turned around, glaring at the man. He heard Lavrel take a hurried step out of reach.

"But, Lord Malfoy, you need assistance. A dog, perhaps, or – "

"I don't need a bloody dog, you fool!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the healer. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"You need rest, though – "

"I'm fine," Draco said icily. "I'm perfectly healthy, and have no need of your services. As you said. You can't do anything about it, so why are you still loitering about?"

"Sir, I'm not 'loitering about', I swear." Healer Lavrel choked out. "I cannot cure you, but you still need care. A lot as changed."

"You're right about that! A bloody lot has changed, if you haven't noticed, you half-wit idiot! What's happened to magic, for God's sake? Just – wave your wand or something, I don't care! What good are you if you can't cure me?"

The healer spoke in a quiet voice. "I'll just… be leaving, then? The butler will show me out," Lavrel edged to the door, away from the wand's tip.

"Bring him in here when you've finished, Lavrel." Draco stared straight ahead, stony blue eyes wide and unblinking.

"Yes, sir." The man scurried out of the room, and the younger man let his arm droop, tucking the wand back into its holster strapped to his arm. When he heard the door snap shut, he sighed.

Then, Draco Malfoy felt his way towards his chair. When he felt his slender fingers graze over the cool wooden frame, he gingerly lowered himself down onto the chair, feeling the reassuring arms on either side of him. He bowed his head, feeling unshed tears of anger, hate, and hopelessness well in his unseeing eyes.

* * *

**Now, before people start hiding knives behind their backs, listen: I will continue my other fics. I hope. But I really like this idea. So I'm writing it. Hell, even if I never write another chapter, at least this idea is out and appealing. This is Draco/Ginny, everyone. As usual.  
**


	2. Bet

Chapter Two: Bet

"Com'on, Gin, one more firewhiskey! Hell, this party's in your honor, you know." he slurred out, laughing thrusting a bottle towards her. Smiling, Ginny edged away. She was sitting on the counter of the hospital's employees lounge, looking out at a roomful of her friends and colleagues.

"Timmy, no more. I'll be too drunk to apparate back to my own home!"

"You're free to come home with me, Gin!" a man shouted across the room. Laughter rippled through the men and women gathered.

"To Ginny's clever brilliance!" a woman chorused, raising her half-empty glass.

"I wouldn't call it _brilliance_, Millie…" Ginny protested, only to have her efforts drowned out by echoes of appreciation. "My god, I didn't do anything _that_ heroic!"

Timmy nudged her arm with the bottle, splashing her crimson and white robes slightly with firewhiskey. "Don't complain, Gin-girl. They only want an excuse to drink."

"Like you," she pointed out as she watched him swallow a quarter of the alcohol in one slurp. He grinned toothily at her, winked, and ambled off towards the bar. She watched him go fondly; when he wasn't drinking, he was quite the amiable companion.

She leaned back against the wall, sighing contentedly. She was just about to reach towards her empty glass to make a toast when the door opened.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was an occasion to be partying about." her boss, Mike Rodford, said as he peered his head into the crowded room. He was smiling though, which was a good sign.

He stepped into the room as Timmy called out, "We're celebrating Wonder Witch's great accomplishment!" Ginny groaned. _Wonder Witch?_

"Ah," Mike said, raising his eyebrows. He didn't look convinced.

"Ginny's rehab skills on Bradley, sir," someone called out.

"Ohh. I know what – and more importantly, who – you're talking about now." he made his way over to where Ginny was sitting. She considered jumping off of the counter, but in the end decided it would take too much effort. It was a good thing her boss was easy-going and understanding. "So tell me about Bradley and Ginny's superb treatment,"

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to give Mike the most truthful version of the wide-spread story. Whoever said hospitals were dull, mundane places was certainly not referring to the staff.

A woman named Teresa beat her to it. "Ginny got him all better by the second appointment, and by the third she had a date with him," she said, giggling. "She's really something, Mike."

"Yes, she is," Ginny said drily.

Mike looked up at her. "You've charmed your share of patients, and half the staff here. You've had first dates with at least five of our healers, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but no second dates for Miss Ginny Weasley!" a man shouted over the din, which suddenly seemed a lot quieter now that there was potential gossip to be found.

She didn't deny it. She was, after all, known as a flirt among the hospital's staff. "It was all good naturedly, to be sure!"

People nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure," one man said. She recognized him as Sid, a man she had dated once over a year ago. "Everyone knows Ginny Weasley only goes on first dates, not second ones."

"And people are okay with that." Teresa added.

"But Bradley –" her boss began.

Ginny blushed. "I just have a way with patients, sir. Like any good mediwitch."

"Sometimes I think you have a magic touch," Mike told her, shaking his head. "Bradley was pretty tough, wasn't he?"

Ginny nodded. "He was taking the fact that he was blind pretty hard. But once I figured out that he hated himself and was guilty for putting strain on the rest of his family, it was easy to help him move on with his life."

"Well, I've certainly got a patient who'll be a little harder to get through to." Mike said to the room, pouring himself a drink. "He's very thick."

"Is he cute?" a woman demanded.

"Very,"

"Oh?" Ginny said, not even pretending to not sound interested. She leaned forward. "Who is this mystery patient?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy."

She leaned back immediately, frowning. "I'm not interested. Let Teresa seduce him."

Sid laughed. "I don't believe it. You aren't even going to try?"

"I know Malfoy. He went to school with me. I have a grudge against him." she said shortly, reaching across Mike to grab a handful of potato chips.

"Personally, if anyone asks me, I think she's just afraid of failing to crack him." Timmy said.

Ginny glared at him. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then take the assignment, Gin!"

She faltered. "No – I mean, you don't know this guy! He's impossible!"

Mike raised an eyebrow, and the rest of her collegues cheered her on.

"I bet you can't fix him and his damn problems, Ginny," someone said, while at the same time a woman shouted, "I bet you won't be able to get a date with him like Bradley!"

"Oh, that's obvious," Ginny said, snorting. "Malfoy hates Weasleys. It's like, a family tradition. He's not going to _date _me."

"But that doesn't mean you won't try," Teresa pointed out. Ginny laughed, a pink blush lighting up her face.

Mike laughed. "Looks like you got the job, Weasley."

And just like that, Ginny got herself tangled with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Press that button - go down, stop, right there. It says "Go" on it. rEvIeW pLeAsE!  
**


End file.
